A trade like no other
by Pokemance
Summary: What happens when two atenction craving beings interact with each other? And one finds love at first sight? Contains: pokephilia relactionships, and more awesome stuff. Rated M for sexual behavior/actions and pokephilia stuff.
1. The trade

The sun fades as i look at the horizon, "i can't believe tomorrow i turn 19... still a loner... no pokemon wants to be with me" i think as i walk though the woods "i can't capture them if they don't want to hangout..." in my anger i throw a pokeball at a tree , something disapears into the pokeball as it makes a sucessfuly catched sound, i couldn't believe "what have i done? I catched a pokemon without knowing it"a nearby pokedex says then "phantump catched" i scream "who's there? " only to get no response and assume it was all a voice in my head, the day was already filled with shadows as it was time to sleep, i grabbed a blanket and droze of to sleep.

Waking up still night i get up and start to walk to the next city, i've been walking alone since the age of 10 when i got my starter a voltorb , it was gifted to me after my parents got to a mall in johto while in vacation there, he was a great friend but i couldn't let it battle as he only knew explosion so i released him , a voice clears my mind "hello may i help you?" as nurse Joy says that i hand over my pokeball , after a while she says "your phantump is now at full health" which a voice over my shoulder says "soo we finally meet, my name is..." i grab my pokeball and continue walking to the next route the girl talking puts herself in front of me and says "you're not going anywhere, my name is Samantha people usualy call me Sam and i've been stalking your phantump for a while" i respond looking at her showing my teary eyes and big beard, she then responds "why are you crying? " i then say to her " i have no place to stay i haven't showered in 9 years i've been living of berries and now i have a pokemon to share my none existent food and my none existent shelter, why the hell you think i am crying? " she then says to me "sorry i thought you where a trainer, you know what ? Why don't stay in my house for a while?" i respond "really? I would hug you right now but i stink more than thousands of muk's".

After a shower and washing my clothes i sit in Sam's garden and glaze at the woods as i see some pokemons play with each other, Sam than comes and comments to me "i see you like pokemon, atleast looking at them" i respond "you want your phantump, you just need to ask" she responds with "straight to the point, anh? Well you see , i don't want you to go alone into the woods, soo how about a trade? " i look at the 3 pokeballs she presented at me "what are in these pokeballs? "i ask as she starts to explain "these 3 pokemons are some pokemons that want to travel except the sableye that one i catched by mistake and i don't know what to do with it's pokeball? " i then say "i'l take the sableye" Sam then says "you know she is the more trouble some of them all" i then say "what's her problem?" Sam responds "she require's special attention she always made a mess out of my house , destroying everything she saw in a lunatic matter so i called her Luna" i then throwed her my phantump pokeball as i say "i will take Luna" i open the pokeball, infront of me stood the mighty pokemon starring at me while i pet'ed her chest crystal, Sam looked at me and says "she seems to like you" the day was spent as i played with Luna and hanged out in Sam's house with her, but it was time to leave as the sun was starting to set i put my lovely sableye in her pokeball and resume my walking.

Now the only light existent was the one coming from the moon, i pull out the tent Sam offered me and call out Luna as i wanted to have company in my bed, someone who i could hug and/or feel their body heat ,to my surprise i was mouth tackled to inside the tent, Luna wanted to do more than just cuddle as when on the floor of the tent she started to get the kiss going as she puts her tongue in my mouth slowly and starts to play with mine, making her tongue dance softly with mine ,with the most grand of care mixing our salivas , drinking it softly while massaging my hair with one hand and the other inside my pants trying to play with my privates but eventualy gave up as due to her being to small.

I was liking the kiss as i could feel the passion she had for me and that it wasn't a small passion and it's true that i started to feel such passion too but i didn't want to go too fast as we only knew each other today, but i didn't want this kiss to end as i was also enjoying this attention , liking the way she played with my hair slowly and sofly in a random patern sometimes stopping to play with my ear while the other hand massaged my neck, i couldn't continue to be the dead weight and started playing with her too, i got in tune with her tongue , started petting her chest crystal once more as well as resting my hand in her head as she with her right hand grabbed my t-shirt, she lowered her body on my chest making it contact mine, my right hand was now unable to to pet her chest crystal and as such moved on to petting her back crystals.

Her tongue suddenly stopped as well as her affection as she started to shake, as i wondered why she stopped i started to feel my lower abdomen wet i broke the kiss and grabbed Luna's armpits soo i could stare at her crystal eyes as i start to notice how blushed she was, she then sit on my chest as my thoughts were now proven to be true, i could see my shirt started to become wet on the point she was sitting on, i then whispered "you came...", she just started lowering her chest on to me when i started to rise mine, she then rests her head on my shoulders, i then slowly start to lower myself then softly flipped her so her back touched my chest as she put my right hand closer to her chest and i kiss her head, "good night,Luna" i said,"hawwbleye"said the sableye.

As i woke up, i felt something touch me in a place that was somewhat private, i got up and found an ekans rolledup on top of my crotch, "get off" i said as i slap the ekans awake, Luna was next to me sleeping like a beauty, belly up , drolling, with her back legs spread open showing off her privates, still soaked.

As i stared the ekans got up my leg and found a place in my boxers, inside my pants, a muffled "aww" was eared, and then ekans started stroking me, i was having none of that soo i started to withdraw my pants, the ekans started to move faster and as i got my boxers down i shoot my white stuff on top of Luna,making her wake up.

As Luna woke up she grabed ekans and throwed it against the floor , making it instantly faint, Luna then looked at me and started to blush, i then get back to fully dressed, Luna then rubbed her torso, something that was fine if it wasn't covered with my seed, as she noticed she was covered with this strange white slimy fluid she smelled it, i tensed up as i didn't know what would be her reaction, she then got close to me, grabed my flacid dick hidden in my clothes then pulled it to the floor, "what the hell is happening?" i thought, my body dropped to my knees without my intervention, Luna then looked at me and with her clean hand she grabed my chin, she then put her head close to mine and stared at me.

I was about to panic, then i saw that she continued blushed, i started blushing as i started to notice that i had gotten stiff and that the sableye was rubbing herself on to it, i grabbed her shoulders and droped her on to the floor then got up and got off the tent.

Luna followed me and, as i watched, she inserted me seed inside of her, "she can't get pergnant she is a ghost type and they are incompatible with humans, soo maybe i could... no i can't she is just my pokemon body guard, a companion... a sexual companion, no...but she wants it, and i want it to...but i have to resist, not that pokephilia is illegal but i don't know her that well...", the sableye layed with her back on the floor and spread her pussy to me,"... Arceus she looks soo good, and she's already wet, Damn i can't do it without knowing her more"[continues in the next chapter]

Pokemance: Next chapters will be focused on romance with a but of Sableye fantasies, be sure to follow the story for more.


	2. Mind games

Luna jumped at me, her green eyes were staring at mine, i fallen to the floor, she was staring at me, her yellow body layed on me body as if we were mating, Luna realised that this had turned me on as when she started to sit down her entrance hit me pants were me boner was, her amazing emotionless green eyes were tainted with the redness that started to fill her face, with one of her fingers she traced a line down me pants and pulled it a part, it seems she cut me pants with her nail, her head got down as she started licking me dick.

I was stared of her rock breaking teeth to cut me dick up, she then got me in her mouth, the smoothness was like no other her tongue was wide and soft, her pants cutting hands were now playing with me balls.

As her mouth touched me himps, still holding me dick inside, me came as meself never did before, she withdrawed me dick from her mouth before drinking me seed, she started crowling onto me chest in all fours when all of the sudden...

I woke up "what the hell" i said to Luna as she was sitting in my crouch, "what are you doing?" she started to bounce on my crouch, it was then that i felt it, "YOU ARE RAPING ME!" Luna smilled, as she rose from my crouch i noticed my tip came from her back and that she only was teasing my erection with her hands and not actually raping me, "Fewwww that was a close one" Luna stared at me and collapsed on my crouch, "hahahaha i know your trick now you can't pull it of twice in a row" as i finished talking she layed her torso on my stomache, her hands were laying under her head, her yellow body was layed on top of me, it was then i realised there was no way for her to be teasing, i then say to her "how are you doing this?" she smiles at me with her naturely creepy smile and rises her torso from my stomache.

With her arched back she layed her arms on the place that holded her head moments before, "haww-niggghawww- hunf" she said as i put my self on a sitting position,seing this she put her hands on my shoulders and stared at me, as i look back at her i notice that her pussy did in fact hold my dick inside of it but not only that but that a black liquid came driping on the side of my dick, "you were a virg...?" she stoped me with a kiss she then tried to start moving but she couldn't, "take it slow, your body is still adapting" i said after i broke the kiss up, 'ghost type pokemon don't bleed, do they? but she toke my first time, and not all she made me take her's too, she is still my pokemon i have to think of her well being but this takes the cake of pokemon human relationships, being raped by a pokemon, but is it rape? i mean i can overpower her to the point of breaking this shit up, atleast i think' i thought, 'it feels soo nice to have his dick inside of me, he was moaning my name soo hard i became wet, if only i could continue now instead to have to wait untill the pain subsides, haw he is soo cute,*rest head on torso* and he is always soo warm, i'm glad he is my first *giggles* ' thought Luna, 'why the fuck is she giggling?' i thought.

"Luna get off me, you Bitch! you did this without my consent" i said as i stand up and drop her on the floor and start to look down on her, she continued bleeding from her pussy but it mixed with her wetness making it a red-ish color, she motion me to get on top of her, i was really turned on by this but she still raped me.

As i looked around for a new pair of pants and boxers, which i had not many to waste, Luna spreads her labia and and starts rubbing herself while starting to moan too, i look at her, my dick starts to become erect once more, "okay, but only this one time, okay?" i droped to my knees and grabed her hips, resting my tip on her entrance i start to rub her chest crystal, i then stoped rubbing her and stood up holding her hips.

"Ready?" i asked, 'please do it' she tought, she wraped her hands on my neck as i rest'd her back against a tree, as she collides with the tree she starts to glow, "Sableyes don't evolve" i screamed, her shape started to change.

From her head started to apear blue hair her eyes shronk size and became normal aldo still green, she became taller than me.

"YOU'RE A ZOROARK?" i screamed to her, she turns to the tree, i pushed my dick inside of her, as she moaned she turned her head to me, "you are ..." i grabbed her furry hips from between her legs "...on my lap", her first timers blood was still dripping and now was dripping to the floor, she leaned forward and craved her claws on the tree.

I layed my torso on her back and said to her ear "can i start moving?" she looked at my face, i was blushed i was drooling from my mouth, noticing this she blushed while starting to smile,she turned belly up, rotating on my dick, she then pushed the tree and put her paws on my neck, the tree fell in the other direction.

She put her back paws on my hips holding softly, she then nodded, i smiled at her, started to create a rythm but Zoroark said "Gaahahaa-haw" to which i responded "does it still hurt? we don't have to continue if you don't wanna" Zoroark withdrawed her legs from my hips and stood up in front of me.

"Sam said you were a Sableye called Luna, why didn't you prove her wrong?" i asked her, 'i was afraid that you wouldn't take me Sam is a pokemon hoarder most of the pokemons she collected she sent to the pc' thought Zoroark as she looks to the floor, "I can't stay mad at a Zoroark..." i started drooling again "...specially one soo cute as you" i said as i put my hand on her furry chin.

The sun started shining light to the tent, infront of me was a blue haired Zoroark which i hugged, "wakey wakey Zoroark" she rolled to face me and said "humm" as she opened her eyes, "look cupcake we need to move to make use of the day" i said to Zoroark.

Once i stood out of the tent a Trevenant stared at me, on its branshes was Sam, "hey...hum... sorry... i think i gave you the wrong pokeball" Sam said, i responded "Well i'm happy with my choice and i see you're happy with yours", Sam then says " In this pokeball is Luna don't you want her..." Zoroark steps out of the tent and begins to stretch out "nope i glad i have Zoroark" i said while looking at Zoroark's figure, Zoroark blushes and hugs me, "oh i see no problem i just didn't want you to feel cheated, i thought i had gave you a magikarp, i see she's happy with you " said Sam "have a nice day" she continued as she started leaving, Zoroark turned to me and kissed me.

Pokemance: What a twist XD , this story has been changed soo it didn't stall out, i didn't know what to do to continue the story and was about to delete it, this way i can do ore with it.


	3. From Attempted Murder to Love

"Hey Zoro could you move?" i say to Zoroark as i pack up my things, she looks at me and mumbles some giberish, i pull out my pokeball and force her into it soo i can pack up my stuff.

"okay Zoro you can come out now, i already packed my stuff" as she came out she slashed my face, blood started to come from it, "you bitch!" she kicked me in my nuts,"gahaaaw" i fell to my back still bleeding from my face," i know you didn't like that i put you on you pokeball but that's no excuse to attack me, know what ? fuck it i'm going to return you to Sam..." Zoro starts to cry "... don't you do that, you just fucking attacked me i rather be with Luna than with a Psyco bitch like you..." she stops crying and shoves one of her paws inside my boxers and starts to stroke my dick "...gaaw, stop that..." i grab her by her neck and start to choke her "you aren't going to use that to get away with it, i give you onething though, i will like to see you faint before my eyes" she gasps for air before she stoped moving.

I strap her to two trees by her front and back paws, i grab my little taser to see if it has any battery, charged as always, she starts to wake up, i punch her in the chest, nice to see you wake Zoro, she tryed to punch me but saw she was trapped.

I tase her neck, she starts to become sweaty, she pulls her legs closer to her to break them free, she succeds.

I look at her, "you aren't getting free!" i said throwing myself at her, she pulls my pants down with her legs, "why haven't you...like...kicked me with them instead of droping my pants?" she put her lower paws on my back and pulled me closer, our crouch's were touching, it was then that i noticed that she was enjoying this and that she was really wet, «she's into bdsm?» i thought to myself.

All this made me go hard which she toke advantage off and made me go inside of her, "dam you're still soo tight gaaw" she smiles and blushes, with her legs she started to make a rythm, i punched her in the face, she stops and growls at me, "you slashed my face and kicked me in the nuts, you think i still want to fucking pleasure you, you almost slashed my right eye off" grab a large stick, i tie it up to her back legs and then to her neck, "now if you drop the weight on to your legs you'll choke, you now can only do it untill you get tired and choke" she pulls her legs up making the choke part of the rope fall into her mouth, using it to sustain it's weight, she spreads her legs and her wetness starts to drip onto the floor.

"How the fuck? you are still enjoying this?" she nods, i'ven though the question didn't need an answer, i tase her clit, she starts to growl, "did you like that? ha ha you didn't han?" i said as i tase her clit more and more, she then bites the choking part of the rope, breaking the loop, she softly got her feet to near her mouth to bit off the rope that tied her to the stick, i keeped on tasing her clit.

She looks at me, blushed, «am i going to die?» i thought, but she just keeped just staring at me, then she pushed me softly to the ground, she pulled her arms together breaking the trees behind her, i was scared, what was she going to do to me?, i cover my eyes soo to protect me from becoming blind, i hear the broken trees drag on the floor going in my direction, then it stoped, she grabed my left arm and traped it under one of the broken trees being careful not to hurt me, she did the same with the my other arm, she put her front paws on my shoulders and looked at me with her body over mine, she was blushed.

She lowered her head onto mine, and licked my face then my lips then my tongue, i was shocked, «is she giving me a kiss of death?» i thought, "Zoro..." she said still blushed, she then rested her head on my neck her hands got to my genitals, «she's going to castrate me ,isn't she?» i thought, but she started to only play with them, stroking my dick and down and softly massaging my balls, once i was hard again she rested my tip on to her vagina.

She bit off the ropes that tied her to the broken trees, making sure i was still hard she guided my tip inside her vagina, once it got all the way in she started to shake and from her vagina she sprayed my crouch with her cum, "you came just by getting my dick inside of you?" she nodded, she then petted my face with both her hands before kissing me once more, she broke the kiss and put her hands just above my shoulders, she was above me blushing she was also drolling and breathing hard, « why is she acting like this? i tried to kill her and in return she makes love with me? passionly none the less? what the fuck is going on?», she withdraws part of my dick and then puts it back in and starts to create a rythm.

Any time she put me back in she moaned, "Zoro..." she stops and stares at me "... could you free my arms?" she sits on my dick making it be fully inside once more, with her paws she pushes them of my arms and get's back on top of me.

i roll to being on top of her, i put my sore arms under hers and rest my head on her neck and resume the love making with the same rythm as when she stoped, i had caved in long before then, as i humped she griped onto my back with both her front and back paws and resumed to moan.

Once i started to come close i stared onto her, she had her mouth open with her tongue out, her face blushed blood red, her eyes teared up, "Zoro...i'm...close" i said as i started to slow down soo i didn't cum inside of her.

She noticed that and rolled back on top, "you don't wanna stop do you?" i said to her she got her head right above mine and , before kissing me, she giggled.

As she resumed the love making i squezed her buttcheeks, we were still kissing but she then broke it off as she came once more and started to moan hard, i soon followed cumming inside, with each jet of cum inside of her uterus she moaned.

She looked at me softly moaning, her front paws just above my shoulders, her face still bared the same features as before, "hummiuum" she said as she rests her head and front paws on my torso, we soon fall asleep.

As i woke up i notice that Zoroark was still on top of me with her front paws under her chin as she smiled at me blushing, "how long have you been there staring at me?" she giggles.

As we resume walking i could notice the fact that Zoroark was hugging my right arm while resting her head onto it also and that she remained blushed.


End file.
